Ashes
by LadyOfWinds
Summary: An ashen tomb for you to rest in. Together. Peter is worried about his dads and goes looking for them. Superfamily, character death


_Disclaimer: MIIIIIIIIINE! *Fury land right in front of me, holding a gun to my head* Heheh, I don't own a thing … except for the plot_

Peter dropped his backpack as he entered the elevator, doors closing behind him with a soft hiss. His head fell back against the side with a soft 'thump'. He really wasn't looking forward to the next few weeks. Exams.

Now that he had finally become an official part of the Avengers team he really just wanted to go crime-fighting with his dads and the rest of the team. It was nice, not having to sneak out anymore to do so. Of course, his dads worried and were maybe a little too overprotective whenever he was with them, but he was sure that would lessen once the two of them would get it into their thick skulls that he wasn't a baby anymore.

The elevator pinged as it arrived at its destined floor. Peter had only just taken a few steps forward or he had to take a jump back, Clint tearing past, barely missing him. Seems like the Avengers were making themselves ready to fight some bad guys. No one seemed to notice the teen as they zipped around the floor, preparing themselves.

Steve turned around as Peter was trying to make his way through the room without being run over. "Peter." He shouted over the commotion, motioning for his son to come over. Peter looked up at his pops, causing Thor to almost run into him and topple over.

Steve's lips quirked up as he watched the almost-collision between his son and Thor. "Peter," He began when the teen finally reached him. "you-" "You want me to come with you? Okay. Who're we fighting?" Peter interrupted, eager for some action after the dullness that was school. Steve crossed his arms in front of his broad chest, one eyebrow arched. "No, and if you would've just listened you would already know that you're going to stay here. This is an enemy we haven't faced before and know nothing about. That and exams are coming up. You should study."

"But pooooooooooops." Peter whined, in a fashion much like Tony whenever he couldn't have what he wanted. "No."

Peter opened up his mouth to protest but both turned towards the staircase as they heard the familiar whirring of servos and heavy-metal footfalls of the Iron Man suit. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad." Peter immediately started. "Pops says I can't come. I can, right?"

Tony's eyes flickered from his son to his husband and back. Steve was giving him his 'told you' look while Peter was giving him his best pair of puppy-eyes. Damn, why did both of them have to have that look. When he tried it he looked like some insane freak. "Sorry Pete." He said with a single shake of his head. "Coming Cap?"

"Yeah." Steve gave his son one last, stern look before grabbing his shield and walking over to Tony, the elevator opening with a 'ding'. Both men stepped inside, Tony gave Peter one last look, the do-as-I-said-or-I-won't-be-making-you-anymore-new-toys look before closing his visor. Steve had already pulled up his hood.

Several hours later found Peter sprawled out on the couch in front of the giant flat screen tv. After studying for a while had decided to call it quits and watch a movie or so. The movie had ended a while ago and right now some sort of realty-show that he wasn't really paying attention to was on.

Starting to get rather hungry he grabbed the remote and turned off the tv, standing up and stretching before noticing the warm, orangey glow that started to filter through New York. Odd. Usually, when a mission would take longer than they had anticipated either Steve would call to tell Peter they would be late and not to worry, or Tony to boast about how _he_ had taken down the enemy and were going to stop for food somewhere. A sinking feeling settled in his stomach.

"JARVIS?" Peter said, hoping that maybe the AI would know what was going on. "Yes?" JARVIS replied smoothly. "Could you tell me where dad and pops are, or what they're doing?" Silence filled the room for a few moments before the AI spoke up. "I regret to inform you that all contact with Mister Stark and Captain Rogers ceased two hours ago. S.H.I.E.L.D has been informed and is working on it as we speak."

For several seconds Peter just stood there, frozen. "JARVIS?" He winced as his voice cracked just a little bit. "What do you know about who or what they were fighting?" His fists were balled, nails driving deep in the palms of his hands, leaving angry, crescent-shaped marks. "It appeared to be a creature made out of living lava. Any signs indicating its presence ceased to exist around the same time I lost contact with Mister Stark and Captain Roger.

Without saying another word Peter turned around and ran towards his room. Suiting up in record time he activated the HUD Tony had built into his eyepieces. It was less advanced that the one inside the Iron Man suit but still had JARVIS uploaded into it. "Take me to the place they were right before you lost contact." He marched into the giant living room and opened one of the glass windows. "I'm sorry, I can't do that young master Peter. S.H.I.E.L.D-" "S.H.I.E.L.D can go fuck themselves. Take me there JARVIS, NOW!"

"Of course." The AI replied, albeit slightly reluctant. A navigation system showed up on the HUD. As he web-slinged his way through the city Peter couldn't help the feeling of dread that was growing inside him.

Peter came to an abrupt stop as he reached the street his dads had last been in before their signals disappeared. It was snowing. The street was covered in about an inch of snow, small flakes floating through the air. No, not snow, Peter realized as he noticed the greyish tint of it. Ash.

He had to swallow the lump that had formed inside his throat at the realization. Slowly he started to walk down the street, looking, searching for anything that could tell him more about what had happened to his dads.

A low, metallic 'clonk' snapped him out of his trance. He looked down at his right foot which had hit something. "No." He whispered. "No." Kneeling next to the item he swept a hand over it, removing the ash, revealing what he had feared. Steve's shield. "Nononononono." Tears stung in his eyes as he lifted it, removing all the ash off of it. Steve would never leave his shield. It was one of his most valued possessions.

A breath caught in his throat as he looked up, clutching the shield. "Oh, please, no." Shivers ran through his body as he tried to get up. Unable to do so he just crawled over to the familiar figure. Even covered in ash he still recognized him. "Pops." His voice no more than a hoarse whisper as he reached out. His hand was shaking as it hovered above the figure. He finally placed where the oh so familiar star was located, right were his heart was.

His hand slid down Steve's side, coming to rest on hard metal. Peter curled his fingers, revealing bright red trails. "Dad." He choked out.

He ripped off his mask, silent tears cascading down his cheeks. "Dads, wake up. Please." His voice cracked on the last word. Wrapping his arms around his pops' shield again, holding on to it as a lifeline. Sobs wrecked his slender frame as he started rocking. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. "nononononononono." Repeating it over and over again like a mantra, willing them not to be dead.

Finally softening his grip on the shield he lay it down beside him before starting to brush all the ash off of their bodies. It was an endless task, considering the ash was still falling, but he didn't care.

As he looked down on them he couldn't help but place one of his hands on Tony's arc reactor, now dark and empty instead of its usual lively blue. They had died holding on to each other. Had they known they would die? At least they had been together.

Peter heard the sound of an aircraft landing in the street but didn't register it, too focused on keeping the ash off of his dads.

A hand was placed on his shoulder. "Peter." A deep voice spoke. Peter didn't look up. "Peter." The voice repeated, a little louder this time. When he still didn't react the hand on his shoulder shook him lightly. That seemed to snap him out of it. Turning his head he saw Fury standing beside him, compassion in his single eye. "I'm sorry, kid."

Peter looked at the man with red-rimmed, puffy eyes. Tears still falling from his eyes. His attention, however, was quickly drawn towards the small aircraft as the other Avengers appeared. All of them were badly wounded. Almost every inch of them was either covered with bandages or casts. Bruce was in a wheelchair and Natasha and Clint, both white as a sheet, were leaning heavily on Thor.

Fury squeezed his shoulder softly before helping him up. Peter didn't even realize he was moving, it was like he was on auto-pilot. For a few moment they just stood there like that, Fury holding onto the teen's shoulder to keep him steady. He didn't expect Peter's knees to suddenly give out. He grabbed the teen by the waist to keep him from crashing into the ground.

His single eye widened in surprise as Peter wrapped his arms around him, completely breaking down. A little uncomfortable and unsure of what to do Fury just held the wailing, broken boy.

When his sobs started to lessen in intensity Peter looked up at the director, a hint of gratefulness in his wet, puffy eyes. He let go of the man, grabbed Steve's shield and stumbled over to the aircraft, hugging the shield as close to his body as possible.

A group of agents exited the small aircraft, two stretchers with them.

_AN:I feel so bad for killing both Steve and Tony *cries*_

_This is actually based off of a dream I had, which I'm pretty sure I had because I went to an exhibition and there was something about an artist who had made a ton of statues of people doing everyday thing and then placing them in the sea. _

_It instantly made me think of Pompeii, what with all the people there turning in 'statues' because of Mt Vesuvius' ashes._


End file.
